crash_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes
Crash Force Patch updates. = Latest Patch Notes = Patch v.2.0.3588 Bug Fixes: * Fixed an issue where Aquila Minuta would default to paints instead of the default bodykit. * Fixed an issue where the Leveling up system was giving more experience than what was earned in game. * Fixed an issue where bot level would go above the cap (above level 90). * Fixed an issue with Aquila Claim. * Fixed an issue with Cicuma Blend. Changes: * Changed how shooting works. No more weapon switching. Primary weapon fires with the Left Mouse Button (or Right Trigger on a controller) and Secondary weapon fires with the Right Mouse Button (or Left Trigger on a controller). * Melee attack has been merged with the dash (Left shift). Patch v.1.5.3443 Bug Fixes: * Fixed an issue where sometimes entering the tutorial would crash the game. * Fixed an issue where the match end card would show points earned from previous matches. Changes: * Changed music in all maps. * Cicuma Nebulosa is now available. * Clava Jubatus is now available. * The redesigned Clava Tombs is now available. * Game is now even more fast-paced with smaller ability cooldowns, smaller ability durations, no second step activations, more base damage, more base speed and more base health regeneration. * Bots will now take the level of the lowest player in game (+/-3). Bots will use abilities only if their level is bigger than 1 and a percentage of boost will be given to them, affecting weapon damage, weapon Rate of Fire, Health and Speed, based on their level (max level 90 = 4.5%). * New hovering animation in Craft Gallery. Graphics changes: * Clava Tombs revisit. Bug Fixes: * Fixed an issue where sometimes entering the tutorial would crash the game. * Fixed an issue where the match end card would show points earned from previous matches. Patch v.1.5.3366 Bug Fixes: * Fixed an issue where equipped paints would not show up in menu. * Fixed an issue where the match end card would show bogus lootbox earnings. * Fixed an issue where maps would not rotate. * Fixed an issue with collisions in tutorial. Changes: * New in-game HUD implemented. * Cicuma Pulsatrix is now available. * Capture the Capacitor gamemode is now available. * Shooting range is now available. * Entering a match in progress will give you the option to select a hovercraft instead of entering with your last used one. * Invitation system implemented. Steam friends that have the game can create a party and enter a game together. * Main Menu UI readjustments. * Minimap readjustments. Graphics changes: -Cicuma Forest revisit. -Clava Diphylla's Berserk New fx. -Clava Acadica's Cicuma Shift new fx. Optimizations: * Garbage collection optimization. * Network optimization. Patch v.1.5.3105 Bug Fixes * Fixed some issues with map collisions. * Fixed an issue where Victories were not being given. * Fixed in-game Steam achievements awarding. * Fixed Skills Tree issues. * Fixed Team Showdown countdown issue. * Fixed an issue where max level players would not travel to the next map. Changes * Bots now cast abilities. * Minimap has been changed. * Changed how Clava Diphylla's first ability is cast(more accurate). * Added ally/enemy(blue/red) outlines on hovercrafts for better visibility. * Changed how Aquila Wormhole is used(You can now go through walls!!!). * Tutorial Revisited (Still in Progress). * You can now open your earned Lootboxes in the profile overview tab. Graphics changes * Changed Hornet's particle. * Changed Oxidation's particle. Optimizations * Further GPU optimizations. ---- Patch Notes v1.4.2883 Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where sometimes the lobby counter would reach 0 but the server would not travel to the next map. * Fixed an issue where the skill-trees would not apply until respawned once. * Steam achievements are being awarded when logging in as a workaround until in-game awarding is fixed. Changes * Changed the camera location (slightly to the right), for a clearer view and aiming (an option to change between sides or set the camera to the middle is coming on a later patch). * Added 2 more bots (Myotis, Acadica). Graphics changes * Introduced a new shader to enhance the Environments' vibrance and general visibility. * Overall artistic fidelity has been enhanced with Sobel Edge detection. * After consideration of user feedback, Saturation and Brightness have been pumped up. Optimizations * Reduced the resolution of certain lightmaps to optimize the performance of the texture streamer. * Network optimizations. ---- Patch v.1.4.2710 Bug Fixes * Diphylla was causing the screen to flash when the camera mode was unlocked. * CC abilities such as Stun and Confusion where conflicting each other and couldn't be activated at the same time. * Steam Achievements should now be completely functional. Changes * Major Graphics Boost. * Changed the particles of several abilities. * Changed the Level Progression System (UI feedback integration, is still a work in progress). * Changed Secondary Weapons' range. * Various visual enhancements on Aquila Plains Map. Added Features * General Hovercraft Customization (Paints, Body Kits, Decals, Bumpers). * Melee Attack - Pressing the Right Mouse Click has been changed from aiming down the sight, to the newly added mechanic of Melee Attack. (Still a work in progress, thus any flaws in mechanics and functionality should be expected.) * Added switch between input bindings functionality. * Added 100 new hovercraft decals. * Added 2 new body kits for Diphylla. * Added 2 new body kits for Myotis. * Added 51 Metallic Paints. * Added 51 Matte Paints. * Added 51 Emissive Paints. * Added 51 Carbon Paints. * Added 51 Pattern Paints. * Default Bumpers for all available hovercrafts have been added. * Added SFX for several abilities (Still A work in Progress). UI Enhancements * Lobby Screen now shows the selected hovercraft name inside the Player Information Row. * Added UI SFX to enhance the general feedback upon pressing and hovering buttons inside the Main Menu Screens (Still A work in Progress). * Added Melee cooldown indication on HUD. ---- Patch v.1.3.2438 Bug Fixes * General Optimization. Better FPS, Better performance overall. * Fixed an issue, where the Garbage Collector would cause the game to lag. Changes * Server will now rotate through the 3 available maps * Entering a queue now will open a lobby and the countdown will start the game with as many bots needed to have a 3v3 match(based on actual players in lobby). * If you enter the queue and there is a game that is in progress without the minimum number of players(12), you will be added in the match. UI Enhancements * Increased the size of the combat chat. * Adjusted the position of the status feed. * Improved the Scoreboard design. * Redesigned Ammo Packs. * Added SFX (in progress). ---- Patch v.1.3.2350 Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where the victory screen would stay on screen indefinitely. * Fixed an issue where statuses(stun, root etc) would apply multiple times. * Fixed an issue where bots were not shown on the scoreboard. Changes * Server will now rotate through the 3 available maps * Entering a queue now will open a lobby and the countdown will start the game with as many bots needed to have a 3v3 match(based on actual players in lobby). * If you enter the queue and a game that is in progress without the minimum number of players(12) is found, you will be added in the match. Added Features * Increased number of hit directions to 8 and repositioned them closer to the crosshair. * Tutorial level redesign and general bug fixing. * Further improvements on bots. ---- Patch v.1.3.2289 Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where the skill trees would not apply correctly. * Fixed K/D Value in the Overview Section of the profile tab. * Fixed an issue where Aquila Claim(Aquila Audax 3rd ability) would leave targets rooted indefinitely. Changes * Server will now rotate through the 3 available maps. * Entering a queue now will open a lobby and the countdown will start the game with as many bots needed to have a 3v3 match(based on actual players in lobby). * If you enter the queue and a game that is in progress without the minimum number of players(6) is found, it will connect you as a spectator to be added in the lobby as soon as the game ends. * Upon match end, you will automatically be included in the lobby for the next match (no traveling back to menu). * Selection of hovercrafts and skill trees will happen in the lobby. * Skins and decals can be equipped from the menu (Hovercraft Gallery) for each hovercraft and will automatically be applied when selecting a hovercraft in the lobby. * Skins and Decals can now be purchased under the "Skins and Decals" section for each hovercraft. * The store section will now consist of only consumables such as "Reset Tokens" & "Exp Boosts" as well as the 4th-5th Skill Tree Slots. Added Features * Major menu UI re-design. * In-game HUD reskinned. * 360° view of hovercrafts in menu under "Preview Hovercraft". * Skin previewer in menu. * Added a verification box when trying to purchase items. ---- Patch v.1.2.2188 Bug Fixes * Fixed disappearing cursor. * Fixed an issue where pressing escape in-game would cause the screen to flicker. * Fixed some aesthetics in market (now called Shop). * Fixed an issue where resolution quality would not apply. Changes * Locked Aquila Plains, Unlocked Cicuma Forest. Added Features * Aquila Audax is now available. * Added Tutorial button on the Home screen. ---- Patch v.1.2.2161 Bug Fixes * Fixed Ability Icons Rebinding on the "In-Game HUD". * Fixed clearing all game actors upon "Match End". * Fixed Market "Data-Transfer" widget bug. * Fixed the "End Match Summary" report. * Fixed an issue with the Re-spawn sequence. * Fixed the priority of the explosion effect upon death. * Fixed in-game chat scroll issue. * Fixed ability cool-downs display on the in-game HUD. * Fixed stunned status disruption. Changes * Changes on the rates of the leveling system. Added Features * Points of Interest have been added on the mini-map. * Implemented further voice effects. ---- Patch v.1.2.2124 New in-Game HUD * The UI has been changed in order to be easier to see your abilities and cooldowns (located at the bottom center part). * The minimap has been relocated for easier visibility. (located at the bottom right). In general, bigger fonts and better accessibility. Main Menu UI. * Changed the cursor to its default configuration, since cursors designed with umg seem to be having some sort of acceleration, hence hard to handle on machines that produce low frame-rates. Ammo Packs. * Ammo packs now display a timer when picked up, indicating how long until the next pack is available. Voice Fx. * We have implemented voice effects for better feedback when performing certain actions in the game. We will continue developing the feedbacks systems in general so stay tuned for more. Clava Diphylla is now available. Being the second hovercraft of the Clavae family. Weapons * Weapon 1: Rifle * Weapon 2: Bladerunner Abilities * Ability 1: Diphylla can target an enemy and curse him for x ammount of time impairing his movement and damaging the enemy. * Ability 2: Diphylla sacrifices health to increase it's power. Less health, more power. * Ability 3: Diphylla sacrifices energy to regenerate health. * Ability 4: Diphylla scans the environment making it able to see enemies behind objects and sturctures. Bug Fixes * Fixed empty messages bug. ---- Patch v.1.2.2081 Fixed: * Fixed an issue where SteamVR would open when you launched the game. * Fixed an issue where resolution options would sometimes not show up. * Fixed an issue where some achievements where awarded incorrectly. ---- 22nd of January 2017 - Early Access - Temporary Matchmaking Patch After monitoring the game creation, queue times and all the games on the servers, we have decided to push a temporary update in order to shorten the queue times and make matches a more engaging and interactive experience. To do so we will temporarily limit the possible combinations of map/mode selection. That way, we will meet in bigger lobbies and have a better experience with much lower queue times. We also want to let you know that we are taking your ideas and suggestions in the Discussions under serious consideration and we encourage you to keep doing so. Update: * Removed Cicuma Forest as an option in Map Selection * Removed Clava Tombs as an option in Map Selection * Removed Team Showdown as an option in Map Selection We want to remind you that this is just a temporary measure until more people hit the servers. ---- Related * Coming Soon * Crash Force * Hovercrafts * Skins * Maps Category:General